Twisted Pleasure
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: The twins battle each other, again, after Vergil comes back from hell after five years Dante helped Nero. Sick pleasure and pain are what drive this one, especially after both of them have been far away from each other more than before. What'll happen?
1. Twisted Pleasure

Little quickie that came into mind after playing the third game the billionth time.

**This is set AFTER Devil May Cry 4. Also, let's say that Vergil stole Yamato back after he came back -snicker-  
**

**Disclaimer:** Capcom are the rightful owners, I own nothing nor do I make a profit. I just merely borrow the twins.

**Twisted Pleasure**

_I thought it was just a child's fairy tale,  
but I discovered that the so-called legend wasn't a myth at all. _

_Sparda __**existed**__. _

_How do I know?  
Well..., I met the sons of Sparda. _

_**Both**__ of them. _

_Though the same blood of their father flowed through their veins,__  
the two battled each other fiercely like arch-enemies.  
__It seems as if they derived some twisted pleasure  
from this brotherly fighting. _

_But in the end,  
only one was left standing. _

Blades clashed for the umpteenth time between the two devil twins. Every time they would meet, no matter the situation or their current state, they would always go at each other like two enemies. After many years of thinking his twin had been long gone, he was surprised once more by seeing his twin and what did they do? Fight.

Smirks were upon their lips while their swords met with either blade or skin. Even if Vergil impaled Dante, that wouldn't stop his stubborn twin at all. Hell, even if Vergil took it out quickly, Dante would continue fighting him.

It was, indeed, a twisted pleasure between them both. After many creatures they fought, easy or tough, they were both equal. The thought just made the twins excited like children play fighting while they would try to slash each other.

Thunder roared above them while lightning flashed in a snickering way while they continued fighting. The ground started to become wet while the drops of rain soon came down. This, however, didn't stop them. In fact, it a brought a delicious challenge to them.

"So, Vergil, gonna tell me how you got outta hell? Or did you get lucky?"

Vergil just answered with a swift swipe with Yamato which Dante blocked easily. The two blades clanged loudly at their swift movements while Vergil just stared at his twin.

"You really believe I'll tell you how?" Vergil would trail Yamato up Rebellion's blade before shoving Dante. Dante was used to this attitude of his twin and just chuckled, "What can I say? I'm curious to know." Another clang of the swords. "Besides, you _did_ fall off that waterfall after swiping at my hand."

A louder clang reached into the air like nails on a chalkboard. Dante was clearly irritating Vergil with his rambling. "You just love to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Dante's smirk widened, "You do as well."

It was his turn to shove his brother away before pointing Rebellion at him. "So? You gonna tell me? Or shall I beat it out of you?

"Beat me?" Vergil laughed harshly while he brought up Yamato to push Rebellion to the side, "You can't even do that!" Dante felt the same sensation every single time Yamato was driven into his stomach. Even though blood filled his mouth, he knew he wouldn't die. Dante spat out the blood at his twin, just to piss him off, so that it would stain those well kept clothing of his. Fancy ones too.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_ dear brother," he said while grinning.

Vergil just dug Yamato inside of him more. Dante knew that he was annoying his twin and it was just so much fun to see him in this state. Not to mention the fun feeling of a sword, once again, poking through his stomach.

"You sure do love to impale with your sword, Vergil." Dante spat out more blood, but this time to the side. The ground was soon covered by dots and splats of blood before the rain made it appear runny. "What's next? Pushing me into the wall and keep me in place?"

Vergil would twist Yamato with no emotion. In truth, he hated it when his twin spoke like this. It annoyed him and yet...it excited him at the same time. This was his way of getting rid of that stupid feeling of excitement. But, no matter what he did, it soon sprung up again like a damn rabbit.

"Mmn. That's a new feeling," groaned Dante. "Not very pleasant."

"It's not supposed to be," spat Vergil while he would put force upon the blade to make Dante fall backwards upon the ground like a fallen warrior. Dante felt himself slide down the blade - oh did that hurt like hell - before he felt the cool ground below. A hiss came from his lips while he looked at his brother. "Damn, you really need to control that temper of yours Vergil. You just might kill me one of these days."

"Kill you?" Vergil would chuckle, "You and I know that this petty game of ours won't kill you."

"A game, is it?" Dante would smirk seductively before bringing up his right foot to brush his boot's heel up against Vergil's crotch. Vergil would hiss while his body tensed before shoving the foot away. Of course, that didn't stop Dante at all since he brought up his other one. Vergil would sidestep before shoving them away both at once with his arm.

"Stop it Dante!"

"Oh, that sounds awfully familiar. Hm, let's see... Ah yes, you said the same thing last-"

Yamato was twisted even more until it went all the way around. Dante let out a series of groans and hisses from the pain from it all. "Man, you sure do love to inflict pain on me, Vergil."

"Silence."

"That's pretty hard when one is stuck on the ground, which is cold as ice by the way, with a sword is through their stomach. It's like asking me to stop eating pizza."

Vergil made a disgusted expression. "Still a slob as ever." Dante chuckled but that soon disappeared when he felt more pain.

Yeah, smart move from him.

"You really do have an odd way of saying hello, Vergil. Also, don't you think impaling me all the time with Yamato is too much?"

"No," said Vergil easily before grabbing Yamato quickly out from Dante's stomach. The blade dragged skin and blood with it but it didn't leave a gaping hole since Dante healed immediately. Before he could pull himself up, Vergil would push him down with his left foot. Quite hard too.

"What now?"

Vergil would sheath Yamato back into the scabbard while looking down at Dante. "It's quite fun seeing you helpless on the floor."

"Fun? Man, you've become twisted the past years," said Dante while he grabbed his twin's foot with a sneaky smirk before pulling it backwards quickly. The sound of Vergil's body hitting the wet ground with a thud was music to his ears. "In fact, I like it," he purred before he would sit up just a bit to snatch his brother's collar and pull hard enough for his brother to come near him.

Vergil was practically glowering down at him before Dante roughly pulled him down to initiate a kiss. It was rough and needy on both of them. After many years of not doing this, their bodies were practically on fire in hunger. Vergil started to kiss his twin back, feeling the prickle of the stubble of hairs that had appeared on Dante's chin.

No surprise there since Dante only shaved when he started to look like Old Saint Nick.

Dante clutched his twin's fancy attire while he bit down upon Vergil's lips. Vergil let out a growl before he dragged his hands underneath Dante's coat. Dante felt himself become hot when he felt those rough hands of his twin explore his torso area. He started to do the same to Vergil while the rain kept coming down.

In fact, they didn't even pay attention to their surroundings, only each other. What started off as a fight now turned into sick pleasure. Even pain between them.

Dante would give Vergil's crotch area a squeeze underneath the leather pants - which still boggled his mind - just to hear that lovely growl like groan come from his twin's lips. "You never learned to keep your hands to yourself," hissed Vergil while he nipped Dante's jawline before trailing his tongue down his twin's neck all the way down to the collarbone.

Dante would chuckle before he let out a moan from the pleasure his twin was giving him. His hands moved immediately to clutch his twin's back while his body tensed in anticipation. Vergil always knew where he loved to be touched. Sure, he knew where Vergil would melt like chocolate, but when Vergil did it to him, he crumbled like a wall made of stone.

"Watch the jacket, Dante. Don't you dare Devil Trigger on me either. Last time you did, I had to buy another one and trust me, it takes weeks to get another one like this."

Dante laughed, "That's because you dress way too fancy. Just get a jacket like mine. We both know we look good in either color."

"I think I'll pass on that."

Dante just grinned, "Suit yourself." Dante would pull his twin's body closer to him roughly so that their bodies would smash against each other. Oh, did that feel good to Dante. One would think that doing this with your twin was doing it to yourself but, boy, were they dead wrong. He and Vergil may look the same but they definitely _weren't _the same on how they acted.

Vergil sneaked his gloved hands underneath Dante's layers of clothing and what he found, didn't disappoint. "And here I thought you would be slacking off."

"That's my line! Just what did you do in hell anyway to stay fit?"

"You _don't_ want to know," said Vergil before he would drag the clothing upwards so that he could have more access to Dante's well built torso. Hard to believe that his sword had impaled the area so many times and left no mark upon it.

Having demon blood inside of them really did pay off, especially how these two acted towards each other.

Vergil ran his hands over the taunt muscles that made up the abdomen area. Dante shifted in pleasure underneath him while he felt his twin's hands roam over him. When Vergil reached a pec, he would twist the nipple located there without mercy before twisting it the other way. Even pinched the poor body part, which made Dante let out a hitched hiss.

"That hurts more than a sword impaling me Vergil."

"It should be."

Dante just chuckled again before his right leg would come up around Vergil's legs before he would quickly switch positions with his twin. "My turn," he said before kissing his twin roughly on the lips once more. Vergil hissed in the kiss before he felt Dante's hands roam over his torso, lower area, and even legs. A growl came from him but it soon turned into series of groans, thanks to Dante's hands and mouth.

When Dante pulled away, both of them were breathing quite hard but that didn't stop Dante in the slightest.

"I know what you'll really like," he said with a very naughty gleam in his eye. Vergil just lifted an eyebrow since he was still catching his breath. With his right hand, he called Rebellion back to his hand and before Vergil could piece it together, he shot up immediately and impaled the huge blade inside Vergil's stomach.

Vergil spat out blood to his left while he glared up at his twin who was now grinning triumphantly.

"So? How does it feel on the recieving end?" Dante would wiggle Rebellion just a tad. "It hurts, doesn't it?"

Vergil moved his head back a bit while hissing. "Just you wait," he started with a hiss. "When I get free, you wish you had _never_ done this."

Dante leaned on his sword's hilt, "Oh? Or shall we say that I _would_ enjoy it and will do so once again?" That only made Vergil even more infuriated with him, which is what he wanted, while he continued to look down at his twin. "Now I see why you enjoy doing this. Minus the blood smearing, you do look quite-"

A swift kick between his legs shut him up and he couldn't help but double over on the ground. "Ow! The hell did you do that for?!"

"To shut you up," said Vergil with a cold tone.

So much for being the one left standing.

* * * * *

I figured I stopped there, haha. Of course, if you all want more, and some sexing to go with that, I'll be happy to obliged. So, be sure to review and tell me along with what you guys think.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Twisted Reunion

Part two of Twisted Pleasure. Enjoy the...steamy scenes ;P

**Also, I apologize for any mistakes of grammar since, well, I'm too assed to find a beta-reader right now for DMC.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the twins. Capcom owns them, I just borrow them for a while.

**Twisted Reunion**

_So..., this is what they call a "heart-warming family reunion"? _

_You got that right. _

Dante was cupping himself, thanks to a certain twin kicking him hard. "Geez, you didn't have to kick me in between the legs!" It was a pitiful sight really to see Dante kneeling over while he shouted at his twin. Vergil, however, was _not_ amused, even if it did seem funny.

"Like you will use them," said Vergil harshly before he grabbed Rebellion's blade, not caring if it cut him, so that he could be free of the massive blade from his stomach.

"Never use them?! Ha! I use them for relieving myself. You know, **waste**."

"Disgusting," said Vergil while he walked toward his twin with Rebellion by the handle and shoved him down with his foot again. "Hey, hey," whined Dante. "It still hurts!" Vergil would impale his brother once more, but this time, it was with Rebellion. Dante coughed up blood and spat some out. "Agh," groaned Dante while chuckling. "That helps with the pain - only, it's in a different place."

"Won't be the only one," said Vergil in a dark and cool tone. Dante felt shivers go up his spine when he heard those words. He was really in for it. Vergil would push Rebellion forward a tad so that it would tilt. Dante hissed in pain while he watched Vergil bend down in front of him. It was then that it clicked on what his brother was going to do.

"Oh hell...you weren't kidding." Dante should've known that his brother rarely teased these days. In a light-hearted way of course. The only teasing Vergil did now was, well, not for the faint of heart or humans for that matter.

"You, of all people, should know that I don't _kid_ around when I threaten," Vergil said while smirking. With his brown gloved hands, he would unbuckle Dante's belt before unbuttoning the pants and unzipping the zipper.

Dante just laughed, "Yeah, but, you see, it's fun to think that you are kidding." A hand squeezed his member to shut him up. Dante clenched his teeth while he felt the pain and pleasure of it all. He even let out a moan mixed with a groan before hissing when he felt Vergil squeeze the top part of his penis. Dante couldn't help but tense up before moving his hips toward Vergil, a clear sign of him begging for more.

"Such naughty hips," Vergil commented before he moved his fingers down the length.

"Heh, you know what they say. Hips don't lie," replied Dante with a tense tone.

"You always speak of such nonsense." Vergil would pull Dante's pants down so that it would gather around Dante's ankle area.

The feel of cool rain pattering down upon his hot and bothered skin was like bathing in ice in the desert. Vergil would soon pull down Dante's boxers down so that it would be by the pants. "And here I thought you didn't wear any undergarments."

"What? You expected me with none? Leather may feel good but not _that_ good."

"You always were the weak one." Before Dante could retort, Vergil would run his fingers over the now bare penis. His pointer finger glided up the length like a heavy feather before his thumb joined so that he could add some friction. Vergil's middle finger soon went down to rub between the sacs.

"Damn..., you still know what makes me feel like putty."

Vergil would smirk darkly, "It's not so hard to figure out." Before Dante can say something back, he would take out Rebellion but replace it with Yamato.

"Damnit Vergil. Make up your mind. Impale or not to impale, it's getting old you know."

"The sword won't be the only one in you," said Vergil while a dark gleam in his eye that matched his naughty smirk. Dante couldn't help but grin wickedly before he watched Vergil sit up on his knees. Just the sight of Vergil stripping his lower clothing was a sight he had missed and, quite frankly, found very hot. Dante watched Vergil pull his penis out from his own undergarments. It wasn't small nor freakishly large, just the normal average size that was just like his own.

Dante could feel his hands twitch in anticipation and want. Damn did he want his brother. Clenching his teeth, he had to control himself since if he shot forward, he would feel more pain than ever since Yamato was still in his stomach. It was pure torture for him too since he wanted to touch his brother - to dig his fingers in him while his twin would pound into him roughly with raw need.

Vergil noticed that Dante's hands were trembling and smirked in amusement but didn't say anything. His right hand fished something from his pocket - some sort of lubricant from what Dante could see. That made Dante feel better since, well, the last time they did it without any, Dante couldn't walk for a whole week. It hurt like hell and if it weren't for his demon blood, he would need some serious help.

"Do I want to know where you got that?"

Vergil just chuckled before he flipped open the cap and squeeze some on his hand. "Convenient store."

"Of course, since it's so _convenient_ of you to have it." Dante really couldn't have passed that lame joke of his - or any for that matter.

The rain was still coming down like before, pouring onto them like a shower. It mixed with the lube a little bit while it was on Vergil's hand before two fingers from his other hand took a whip of it before going toward Dante's hole.

Dante couldn't help shifting when he felt Vergil's fingers inside him. If that wasn't enough, then the cool temperature of the lubricant did the job. Just feeling the fingers rub every single area that they could reach along his anal was sending his body in overdrive. It was so slutty of him and Vergil just watched on in amusement with a smirk. Dante had clenched his teeth once more and right when he felt those fingers, slip out, his body betrayed him head on by his legs coming up and wrap themselves, as much as they could, around Vergil.

"Well now," said Vergil, his smirk widening. "All of that from my fingers?"

"Just hurry up and get in," Dante said gruffly.A chuckle came from Vergil while he positioned himself over Dante, his hands coming upon the wet material of Dante's red jacket. When he expected the cold and wet ground below his knees, he felt something soft. The both of them loved long jackets and it was weird how it twisted as to why.

With his right hand, he would position the head of his penis at Dante's hole before his hand went back down. Without mercy, he thrust himself in Dante's butt-hole and started a rhythm. Dante had seen this coming a mile a away. Vergil knew that Dante enjoyed it rough and hard, just like himself.

However, this time was different since Dante couldn't comply with his body to hold and touch his twin because Yamato was _still _embedded in his stomach.

"You just _love_ to torture me, don't you Vergil? Impaling me with Yamato to keep my hands to myself. It's really not fair."

A powerful thrust was his answer and it made him tremble from the pleasure as well as pain. It wasn't just the pain from his brother's penis up his ass but also the sword when he felt the blade more into him each thrust Vergil made. The sword even seemed to mock him with its long appearance. Thin yet deadly. Long yet swift.

Reminded him of a certain someone...

Vergil had become quicker while Dante had his fun study time of Yamato and the air around them seemed to sizzle. Dante could feel the devil within wanting to come out and when you add that with a sword in your stomach times how much his hands and body tingled to just do _anything_ to Vergil, it clearly explained why it wanted to be in control.

One had to be blind to notice the flicker between human and devil state of Dante's figure. Moving forward, he would grab hold of Yamato's blade and take it out of his twin before setting it on the ground. Luckily he did too or Dante would've stabbed himself when he shot toward his twin. The complete force of Dante's want knocked Vergil over.

The cold and wet ground pressed against his back harshly while he felt Dante grip him tightly. "Don't. Ever. Do that again," said Dante in a raspy voice. Vergil would switch positions immediately and molded himself upon Dante fully. It was enough to distract his twin and keep him in place. "Or you'll do what, Dante?" Vergil would ground his hips hard against his brother while he waited for an answer.

"Like it'll stop you," said Dante while he grounded his hips back against Vergil's. Vergil smirked in agreement before he started to thrust once more into his brother. While his lower body was pleasuring Dante, Vergil would kiss and nip Dante's jawline and lips before he trailed his tongue toward the outer shell of his twin's ear. Tilting his head a little bit, he would bite down gently before blowing into the ear.

Dante let out a lengthy hitched breath before growling. His arms had already wrapped themselves around his brother but that didn't stop him from digging his fingers into his brother. It didn't hurt since the jacket and vest made it seem like nothing. However, when Dante went from devil to human and back from all the sensations, he could feel the claws start to dig through his jacket.

Vergil would give his brother a kiss now on the lips while his hands pushed up the shirt from before upward again. His fingers would span over the skin and muscles. Vergil could feel them respond as well as a certain body part down below respond. It wasn't that hard to miss either. Moving his arms around Dante, he would start thrusting while letting his devil side take over halfway. His once blue eyes were now glowing red while his figure started to become rough.

Each thrust was exhilarating for the both of them.

Raw. Rough. Pleasuring. Painful.

Both of them _loved_ it.

Vergil finally released himself inside his twin while Dante did the same...only, it was on both of their clothes. Mostly Vergil's.

Both of them were breathing heavily now. Vergil lazily took himself out and laid down beside his brother. The rain now felt good against their heated bodies. Their breaths became puffs while they tried to catch it as well as their heartbeats settling down in their chests. It was Dante who rolled over and gave Vergil a kiss before hugging his brother close.

The rain continued to patter down upon them, showing no sign of it stopping. The thunder roared in the sky while lightning danced in the sky as if to laugh.

"Some reunion, huh?" Dante's voice was muffled but Vergil could hear it easily. His eyes blinked from the droplets of rain while he continued to look at the sky above them.

"I don't think people do this when having a reunion, Dante."

"When is anything we do normal?"

Vergil just laughed lightly. His twin was right. Their lives weren't exactly normal.

In fact, they were quite twisted like a roller coaster. It may be twisty and loopy, but it was _still_ fun.

"Damn I'm hungry."

"You're still a pig," commented Vergil.

That night, Dante had pizza for dinner and after that, he had Vergil for dessert.

* * * *

Finally done, haha. Sort of short but hey, I didn't want to bore you all with the sex scene being freakishly long. There will be no sequel to this but I do have another DMC fic on the way - which is in fact way longer ;P


End file.
